Canterella's Chronicles! Oc character based!
by FantasyWolf72298
Summary: Hi guys! This is a supporting plot to My Double Rainbow story. Canterella is the character that is Laurence's Past Self. This is sorta an Prologue to Double Rainbow and is a lot better because I wrote this later.


Canterella's Chronicles

Author's Note: Hi guys! Someone requested this for a story, so here we go. The past of Canterella!

**Prologue**

I spun around jumping back and saw Darica walk past dead guards and into the castle. "No!" This couldn't be happening, the princess was in danger and the kingdom was in ruins. I dashed up only to be stopped by two men in black plate mail. "Out of my way!" The sword I held was thin, light, and the hilt wrapped around my hand and protected it. The sword glowed with the color blue and as I slashed at them it caused them to be frozen. I had no time for them, I ran and I didn't believe my eyes. Darica was standing over the princess. Tears weld up in my eyes as I saw the color red stain the throne room. She was in armor, and she was protecting the commoners along with the other people laid dead at my feet. The sword in his hand glistened with her blood. Under the mask I could tell he was smiling. But she was alive, but barely.

He turned around and looked at me, "It seems you have joined the party late." He was wounded severely most likely from the princess herself. I then shed tears, "you monster." I then said, "I will avenge all the people you have killed today and protect the ones tomorrow." We circled each other and then we collied sending each other flying back. I couldn't lose to him, I only thought of her the one who had saved me that day. When our steel clashed it sounded clang, when he slashed I ducked and did a low kick but he jumped back. I then was hit with shadow? I then felt the sting of the dark rapier on my shoulder. I punched him I was desperate now. My hand had a blue essence as he Darica was sent back flying and hit the wall because of my soul attack. "It seems I cannot kill both of you for now." He then disappeared and I dropped my sword and rushed over to her.

"Canterella is that you?" She asked feebly, I held her in my arms. "Yes it is Princes-" She smiled at me her beautiful chestnut hair had blood on it and red brown eyes looked like she was dying. I would not accept that but she said. "I told you not to call me that.. I am so sorry Canterella, I couldn't protect- you and now your hurt." She touched my shoulder with her elegant hand. "No, it isn't your fault! Don't try to move- you need to save your strength." She then said with the greatest strength she could. "You must go, save them-" She then fell and he cried as her warmth faded from her body. "No!" I had cried, I had transformed into my true form. I was in plate male armor and one angel wing had been out in the open. I failed and now she was dead. Time had stopped?

A figure had appeared before me. Her snow white hair and blue eyes looked sadly at me. "There is a way to save her." I looked at her, "anything! I will do anything, please tell me!" I realized the women that stood before me was Death's Wife. "Riki please!" Riki looked at me and said. "Darica took her powers, if we were to get them back then you can save her, but in order to do that you must take his life. Canterella, if you do this. You may change the fate of history." I smiled as I held my partner, my love. I shed a few tears as she said. "It will also cost you something." I then said, "I will do as the payment requires take anything you please." Suddenly Riki looked in despair and whispered. "Forgive me." I felt a horrible pain asI felt my powers vanish from me, I was mortal. I was human, blood covered my back as the plate mail became a tux and a mask. "You are no longer an angel but a human. Your cost is your immortality." I then realized I had gained a watch, it had the phases on the moon on it. "Both of you had gotten a second chance, for you would have died shortly after due to suicide." I was already thinking that, but how? I would not dare ask.

"You will now be able to travel through time, but I warn you this if Darica gets the Princess you will have failed." I then nodded as I pressed the button on the stop watch. I then looked through the time eras, I then appeared in a bedroom as I sensed the princess. I saw me? I then saw Darica grabed her. Saving her I then looked at her, giving her a blue rose. My future self looked at me. I turned and disappeared.

I walked into Shibusen, looking around I had begun to realize I was being followed pulling out my sword I said. "Who's there?" Death had walked out and looked at me, "it has been a while since I saw my wife bring someone from the future here." I gained curiosity and said. "What do you about me, and do you know who I am?" He nodded, "but I will call you by your code name, Canterella for now." I chucked a bit. "So you know why I am here then?" He nodded once again and I said. "I am here on a mission, a personal one. To save the princess, to save Daichi before it's too late." Death gave me a nod that he understood. I then had then sat down and went to recall my memories of when this all started. When I was an angel, and how I had committed the sin of falling in love with a weapon for Death himself.


End file.
